Coffee Break
by dreamweaver71
Summary: Coffee and bitter break ups always go smoother with best friends : YusukexBotan
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic so I apologize if it's a little….sucky. So I decided to start with the totally unconventional pairing of YusukexBotan XD. It should only be a two part story, so I hope you enjoy this!_

**-Coffee Break-**

Tentatively taking a sip of his unsweetened coffee, Yusuke Urameshi suddenly turns around and lets his trademark glare pierce into the digital clock hanging above his head.

**25 March 1:35 p.m.**

_Three years on the dot._ He muses to himself. Sliding back into his seat, he starts strumming his fingers against the table rhythmically, and prepares for the onslaught of memories ahead. _Three years since Keiko left him._

--

"_Yusuke, you're not listening to me!"_

"_Why should I listen Keiko? I know the next words out of your mouth are gonna be some crap about me applying for college." He digs his hands into his pockets, ignoring the blatant look of despair spread across her delicate features._

"_You don't understand, college means everything in this world. I mean, how do you expect to find a respectable job without a college degree?"_

"_Keiko, I work my ass off at the noodle shop day and night. What, is my business not respectable enough for you?" He adds with a sneer. Before he can defend his case, Keiko interrupts, her now solid and scolding voice turned into an emotional and cracking whimper._

"_You're unbelievable! You think…you think I'm doing all this, just for me? The only reason I hound you like a dog is because I care about you Yusuke, and I hate seeing your life go to waste like this."_

"_Well thanks, but no thanks Keiko. I don't want or need any of your help." He gives a two fingered salute and prepares to walk away from their argument, before she speaks up again._

"_So now what? You're just going to run off and leave me in the dark like you always do? God, that's just like you Yusuke, always thinking of yourself." She lifts up an accusatory hand and prods her finger at his chest._

"_You're still the same selfish four year old boy I knew way back when. Why won't you just grow up?"_

"_Maybe I don't want to?"_

_A dead and unexpected silence passes between and when Yusuke sees Keiko hand raise up swiftly, he braces for impact. But instead of smacking the daylights out of him, she chooses to point again. _

"_Well when you're ready to take responsibility and act like a man, call me." Turning on her heels, she prepares to walk out. _

"_Because unlike you, me and rest of the world have grown up."_

_--_

It was a bitter, final farewell from Keiko, and although her last words still irked him, it wasn't the reason why he spent so much time dwelling on the past.

He just couldn't believe an eighteen year connection like theirs could end in a heartbeat.

Secretly, their separation had torn him to shreds on the inside, but his brave hearted, foolish pride wouldn't hear any of it. Now, three years later, she was over in America preparing for medical school, he was still running his noodle shop but, that long awaited 'I'm sorry' would likely never transpire. Keiko's focuses were now solely transfixed on her boyfriend and she had no time to deal with old wounds.

Whatever, if she wanted to be with someone else, then fine.

He didn't need her.

Contorting his body into a sulking pose, Yusuke mentally makes a note that break time would be over in an hour. Of course, he was boss of his own eatery. But even a prestigious title like that didn't stop his employees from riding his ass whenever he was late.

So enthralled in his own thoughts, Yusuke barely notices the faint but sing-song utterance of his name coming from the morning rush's crowd. Dismissing it as a call for another man, he continues walking; ignoring the increased volume of his name, before the perpetrator affectionately attacks him with a bear hug.

"What the…" he blurts out, body stiffening at the unfamiliarity. Looking down, he could only spot his attacker's familiar mass of bright powder blue hair and when a meow escaped her lips, it finally clicks that this psycho crazed hugger was…

"Botan!"

"Yusuke!" She peps. "For a moment there I thought you were going to leave me stranded!"

"No…I'd never." He murmured, grabbing her into his own hug. It's been _years_ since he's last seen her, and although he should be 100% happy to see his old friend, a part of him can't help but feel hesitant. After the last Demon Tournament, Reikai designated a new rule that any unnecessary trips to the Ningenkai would be forbidden. But, Botan was here, decked out in human clothes and not an oar or spirit floating in sight. How the hell did she get here?

She must've sensed his uneasiness because before he knew it, her embrace went cold and she pulled back only to cross her arms over her chest.

"Well, you don't look too happy to see me."

"I am, I am." He reassured in a flustered manner. "But Koenma shut off all unnecessary travel between the Ningenkai and Reikai. How'd you manage to get back here?"

"Yes, well of course Koenma did make a ban on all extracurricular voyages outside of Reikai through the main portal. But, as any good ferry girl knows, there are a million ways to escape to Ningenkai and Koenma hadn't banned any of those! Why, with just a little elbow grease, we were able to find another way out!"

"Uh-huh. And just how much elbow grease went into this little plan of yours?"

"Oh, not that much." She answers. "Just two years worth."

"Two years?!" He cries out in shock. "You've been at this for two years?!"

"Don't worry, that's nothing. I've been alive for centuries Yusuke. Why, two years is like a walk in the park for me."

"Yeah, a _long_ walk in the park." He grumbles.

"Well all that matters is that I've missed you guys." She wraps her arms around his own and drags him in the opposite direction. Now, tell me, how is everyone? Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko?" Keiko's name was drawn out in a purr and when Yusuke turned his head towards the deity's direction, he noticed the Cheshire Cat grin plastered all over her face. But, he couldn't bother feigning amusement and when Botan saw that, her smile faltered.

"Last I heard she was doing good, off to med school in the US, has a new boy toy following her around."

"Last you heard? Has she not been keeping contact with you?"

"Sort of. Keiko and I broke up years ago. I honestly have no idea how she's doing except for all these rumors floating around town."

There is an unusual silence emanating from his bubbly friend, in a moment he was certain Botan would scold him for being so stupid. But distress clouds her amethyst eyes instead of fury, forcing Yusuke to horribly transfer to another topic.

" Kuwabara, Kurama and the others are doing good!" He lets outs a forced yet hearty laugh, scratching the back of his head for comfort. "Somehow Kuwabara managed to get into grad school, he wants to be a scientist and Kurama's busy helping his stepdad run the family business."

"What about you? Street fighter or homeless bum living in a cardboard box?" she mumbles.

"Neither you idiot." He groans, resisting the urge to smack her upside the head. "I opened up a noodle restaurant down the street; I actually have to head back at 2:30."

Glancing down at the watch adorning her wrist, she begins tugging his body further from its original destination. "Perfect timing! It looks like you have plenty of time to catch up with me. Come on, I saw a nice little coffee shop on the corner. We can go hang out there."

He tries to persuade Botan out of their coffee run, reminding her that three years of catching up would take longer than an hour. But the woman's grip on his arm is tighter than a vice grip and with an audible groan escaping his lips, Yusuke can only imagine the hell his workers are going to put him through once he shows up late again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, so sorry for the mad long delay. I just finished college for the year and for all of you who don't know, the workload and finals can be a real pain in the badonkadonk. But in that span, I'd like to thank all readers, young and new for checking out my story. It means so much to me and happy to know that there are other YusukexBotan lovers out there even today _

Truthfully, she _hated _coffee.

It was the bitterest, most horrid tasting drink she had ever consumed in all her centuries alive. And judging by the eight packs of sugar that went in, that fact obviously hadn't changed. Tentatively bringing the mug to her lips, she tasted in coffee, in some twisted hope that it would be at least _decent_ to drink. But the tart and intensely sweet combination only made her hack it out violently, sending Yusuke into a fit of laughter. Botan would've griped him for his insensitivity, if it weren't for the smile plastered largely across his face.

A genuine smile from Yusuke Urameshi.

She missed that.

It was hard to believe her days apart from Yusuke had culminated into _four years._ Four years without any clumsily assigned Reikai missions or four years since he made her feel like an integral part of the team instead of some mismatched assistant. However she looked at it, it made four years feel like a never ending eternity. And in that time, she had suddenly gone from bubbly ferry girl to ferry girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She blamed Koenma for that.

Each and every one of the Reikai Tantei had served their dutiful amount of time towards the king, but without an ounce of persuasion on his part, Koenma let the men go, _without bothering to find suitable protection in their place._ King Enma was furious and asked his 'goddamned idiot of a son' to find replacements as soon as possible (or else fear the dreaded one thousands spankings by hand). And so he predictably asked Botan to search high and low, in every nook and cranny of the Ningenkai, in order to find the perfect candidates.

It was downright impossible.

Anyone harboring spirit energy paled in comparison to the Reikai Tantei or any of the famed S-Class demons. It pained to report back with such dismal results and Botan hoped that Koenma understood their dilemma, but his behavior totally lacked the compassion she had hoped for. Rant and rave would he, until red in the face and after three weeks of the constant, badgering routine, enough was enough.

With Hinageshi and Ayame sworn to secrecy, all three girls searched hurriedly for a way out, going through book after forbidden book, searching for elusive ways not even mentioned by mouth in the Reikai. Year after year had given the girls permanently sealed portals, malfunctioning portals, and those that seemed to not exist anymore. When moral had gotten quite low and giving up had seemed to be an option, Hinageshi came bursting through the door, a thick, dusty hardcover book clenched tightly in her tiny arms.

"_This is it Botan! I think I've finally found a way!" Hinageshi exclaimed, thrusting the book towards the older deity._

"_Oh, what have you found Hinageshi?"_

_In a flash, the younger deity's hand flipped across the decrepit pages of her book, landing on what had to be the 700__th__ page._

"_It says here that there's an old portal in the depths of the Demon Forest, specifically made to identify Reikai spirit energy. Whenever things got rough for our warriors in that sector, they could use that portal to escape to other worlds. Botan, this is it!"_

_Both Ayame and Botan shared a look of concern with each other before turning back to Hinageshi._

"_All the way in the depths of Demon Forest? Hinageshi, I'm afraid we don't have the manpower to battle our way through that sector…" _

"_But what if we have help?" Hinageshi piped up. "Like Saito from the Spirit World Special Defense Force? Aren't you dating him Ayame?"_

_Ayame's pale face suddenly turns into a vibrant red, as she valiantly tries to shush her younger friend. Botan on the other hand pressed her hand firmly against her lips in a pathetic attempt to stop giggling._

"_Yes I am Hinageshi, but please keep quiet. I don't want this news broadcast all over the Reikai." When Ayame's face regained its natural ivory hue, she turned towards Botan. "Although I'm sure Saito would be willing to do anything for me, I'm afraid a matter as risqué as this would be violating his code of conducts, something he is very dedicated to. I can't ask him to break the rules and help us Botan, I'm sorry."_

"_Oh please Ayame, you're my last chance!" In a final act of desperation, Botan's amethyst eyes transformed into a puppy eyed stare._

"_Alright, I'll ask him as soon as I can. But don't expect a positive answer from him, ok?"_

"_Oh thank you Ayame!" Botan cried as she and Hinageshi grabbed Ayame in a hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"_

Thankfully for them, Saito willingly agreed on the spot to aid the girls (although Ayame had to promise to do more things of a _romantic_ nature in return) and their disobedient, intimate group, ventured off into the harrowing depths of Demon Forest. When the portal was found four days later, Botan wasted no time jumping into the parallel vortex.

But typical, there had to be a catch.

Hinageshi hadn't seen the small underlined passage in her age old book, because the only reason this passage worked specifically on Reikai energy, was because it took the user's spiritual power to function. And now that she had foolishly jumped in with no caution, Botan was stuck in the Ningenkai, bone dry of any spiritual energy.

Before she could allow herself a pity party in her head, Yusuke's fingers snapped her back from her thoughts, a curious look formed in his dark midnight eyes.

"Botan are you even paying attention to me?"

"Of course I am." She lied. "I just dazed out for a bit."

"Oh yeah? Then what did I just say?" He eases back into his chair gently with a smirk, waiting for her inevitable wrong answer. With a cocky glare, Yusuke almost laughs in victorious pleasure, if it weren't for Botan suddenly sniping at him.

"Easy Botan, no need to get so harpy with me, I was just wondering what's bugging you…"

"It's…it's nothing Yusuke. I'm fine, I swear, see?" She forcibly tugged the sides of her mouth in a sickeningly sweet grin, one that Yusuke isn't falling for.

"You suck at lying you know that?"

"I know…"

"So why don't you tell me what's really messing with your head right now? It's not like you to be so quiet and not stupid."

"I don't need to drag you in any farther."

"What?"

"I…I just don't need to drag you farther into my problems."

"Dammit Botan!" Yusuke snarled, smashing his fist into the table. "Just tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Why do you care so much Yusuke?"

"Because I love you, ok? And when somebody I love is in trouble, you better damn straight realize I wanna know what's going on so I can help!"

Love? He loved her?

Since when had Yusuke professed such a complicated emotion so fluidly?

She fidgeted her fingers back and forth across her own quivering knuckles and hoped that Yusuke had made some mistake and would recoil his statement. She was the Grim Reaper after all, a messenger of death, and in her case love had no time to manifest itself. God, she hoped Yusuke was bluffing, but the stern, aggravated look etched into his face proved otherwise.

"You…you love me?"

He face softened up considerably and eased back into the chair. "Look, I'm not saying that we're gonna get hitched anytime soon but, I mean over time with all the bull we've been through, I've always felt something…different for you, ya know? You understood I'm not some book bound nerd hell bent on getting As. I'm a spirit detective who loves to fight, and you pushed me towards that."

"Yusuke…you're such a sweetie, you know that?" She comments with a watery smile.

"Please…" He forcefully scoffs. "So, now that you've gotten you're sappy chick flick moment in for the day, are you finally gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I can't go back to Rekai."

"What?" His eyes dilate in shock.

"I was desperate to come back to see you guys and there wasn't really any other way coming back without Koenma knowing until Hinageshi showed me this unknown way no one's ever heard before but, the reason no one's ever used it is because it totally drains the user's spirit energy dry. I've been stuck here for the past couple of days trying to figure out what to-"

Yusuke's finger makes a beeline for Botan's rapidly moving lips, and somewhere in Botan's mind, her conscious is advising her that Yusuke doesn't care about her problems anymore. His head, bowed down in what she believes is annoyance, suddenly springs back up and he lunges for her wrists across the table.

"C'mon." He simply states.

"Where are we going?"

"You need spirit energy to get back and I got it. We're going to head back to the portal." He chuckles as he drags her out the building. "We're gonna help you find your way back home E.T."

"E.T.? Yusuke, I'm the Grim Reaper."

"You? Please, there's no way a pretty girl like you could be the Grim Reaper."

**_End_**


End file.
